


The single gayest JoJo fanfic

by Jeebs (Jeebuss), Jeebuss



Category: The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints RPF, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, endorsed by jesus, shitpost though, the single greatest fanfic ever created, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeebuss/pseuds/Jeebs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeebuss/pseuds/Jeebuss
Summary: Abbachio and Bruno run into a problem with their hotel roomalso Giorno and Mista have talk about gay
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Abbachio glanced up to his dear, most beloved boss, the one who had saved his life so many years ago. He turned back to the hotel room, they needed only one night in the room. A simple transit flight from Italy to the STREETS OF AMERICA BAYBEEEEE, they had stopped in some plot relevant location between the two.

"There's... only one bed." Abbachio pointed out, trying to not stare at Bruno's tiddy window.

Bruno nodded, seat dripping down his face. "I'll take the floor."

"oh ok"


	2. Mista and Giorno hvae a deep talk about relationship goals

Giorno glanced over to his parola italiana per amico (thats smart person for pardner) his closest Guido Mista, he was sitting next to him at their favoruite restaurant which was comedically named something to do with the number four because im a fucking comedian.

"mista, I've been thinking about our relationship and how we are possibly homosexuals."

Mista nodded in Italian "I have too, Mr. Giorno."

Giorno glanced to the floor, trying to keep the emotions out of his eyes "yes I am thinking it awkward that I am a 15 year old and you are 18"

Mista glanced to somwhere dramatic "I too think that is weird and this wasn't really a relationship anyway so I think I'm going to go now."

"oh ok"


End file.
